crystalclearclcfandomcom-20200213-history
No Oh Oh
"No Oh Oh" (아니야) is a song by CLC, and the title track from CLC's fourth mini album, Nu.Clear. The song is a dance track produced by Shinsadong Tiger. "No Oh Oh" is both about a shy girl who falls in love and a woman's power to say no. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 너 자꾸 그렇게 나를 부르지 마요 Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no 아니 아니 아니야 아니 아니야 지금 생각하는 그림 No oh oh 뒤돌아보라고 그렇게 하지 말아요 Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no 아니 아니 아니야 아니 아니야 지금 생각하는 그림 No oh oh 이거 놔요 큰일나요 이러지 마요 잘못돼요 너 꽉 낀 바지 긴 생머리 했다고 좀 들어 보이나 봐요 아니 아니 아니야 아니 아니야 지금 생각 Stop 나는 잘 몰라 아직 안 배웠어 나는 나는 처음이란 말이야 그렇게 안 해봤어 나는 Oh no 글로만 배웠어 그냥 가만 나 좀 놔두세요 나 좀 놔두세요 아직 아니에요 아직 아니에요 나는 Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no 뭘 보여준다고 혹 할 나이 아니예요 Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no 아니 아니 아니야 아니 아니야 아직 그런 건 내게 뭐 별로 어딜 가자고 해요 우리는 서로 달라요 Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no 아니 아니 아니야 아니 아니야 지금 생각하는 그림 No oh oh 이거 봐요 그만해요 엄마한테 다 말할 거야 아침부터 저녁까지 우리는 너무도 달라요 아니 아니 아니야 아니 아니야 지금 생각 Stop 나는 잘 몰라 아직 안 배웠어 나는 나는 처음이란 말이야 그렇게 안 해봤어 나는Oh no 글로만 배웠어 그냥 가만 나 좀 놔두세요 나 좀 놔두세요 아직 아니에요 아직 아니에요 나는 아직 아니에요 왜냐고 묻는다면 내 마음이에요 사실은 잘 몰라요 이렇고 저렇다고 두말할 필요 없고 그냥 가만히 있는 나를 좀 내버려 달라고 아니 아니야 아직 아직이야 아무리 나를 잡아도 이건 아니 아니야 더는 그만 지금은 준비가 안됐어 너의 그 말에 넘어가지 않아 됐어 Boy 아직은 일러 지금은 I don’t know, you never know 이제 그만 꿈속에서 Wake up 착각 말고 Get up 따라오지 말고 멈춰 이제 그만해 나는 아니야 Oh No no no no no no No no no no oh no 글로만 배웠어 그냥 가만 나 좀 놔두세요 나 좀 놔두세요 아직 아니에요 아직 아니에요 나는 Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no |-|Romanization= neo jakku geureohge nareul bureuji mayo Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no ani ani aniya ani aniya jigeum saenggakhaneun geurim No oh oh dwidolaborago geureohge haji malayo Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no ani ani aniya ani aniya jigeum saenggakhaneun geurim No oh oh igeo nwayo keunilnayo ireoji mayo jalmotdwaeyo neo kkwak kkin baji gin saengmeori haetdago jom deuleo boina bwayo ani ani aniya ani aniya jigeum saenggak Stop naneun jal molla ajik an baewosseo naneun naneun cheoeumiran maliya geureohge an haebwasseo naneun Oh no geulloman baewosseo geunyang gaman na jom nwaduseyo na jom nwaduseyo ajik anieyo ajik anieyo naneun Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no mwol boyeojundago hok hal nai anieyo Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no ani ani aniya ani aniya ajik geureon geon naege mwo byeollo eodil gajago haeyo urineun seoro dallayo Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no ani ani aniya ani aniya jigeum saenggakhaneun geurim No oh oh igeo bwayo geumanhaeyo eommahante da malhal geoya achimbuteo jeonyeokkkaji urineun neomudo dallayo ani ani aniya ani aniya jigeum saenggak Stop naneun jal molla ajik an baewosseo naneun naneun cheoeumiran maliya geureohge an haebwasseo naneun Oh no geulloman baewosseo geunyang gaman na jom nwaduseyo na jom nwaduseyo ajik anieyo ajik anieyo naneun ajik anieyo waenyago mudneundamyeon nae maeumieyo sasileun jal mollayo ireohgo jeoreohdago dumalhal pilyo eobtgo geunyang gamanhi itneun nareul jom naebeoryeo dallago ani aniya ajik ajikiya amuri nareul jabado igeon ani aniya deoneun geuman jigeumeun junbiga andwaesseo neoui geu male neomeogaji anha dwaesseo Boy ajikeun illeo jigeumeun I don’t know, you never know ije geuman kkumsokeseo Wake up chakgak malgo Get up ttaraoji mallago meomchwo ije geumanhae naneun aniya Oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa No no no no no no No no no no oh no geulloman baewosseo geunyang gaman na jom nwaduseyo na jom nwaduseyo ajik anieyo ajik anieyo naneun Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no |-|English= Don’t call for me like that Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no No, no, no, it’s no Whatever you're imagining, no oh oh Telling me to turn around, don't do it like that Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no No, no, no, it’s no Whatever you're imagining, no oh oh Let it go or there’s gonna be trouble Don’t do this, you’ll get in trouble Just because I wear tight pants and have long hair Do I seem old? No, no, no, it’s no What you’re thinking right now, stop I don’t know, I haven’t learned yet This is my first time I’ve never done it like that, oh no I only learned by text Please leave me alone, leave me alone Not yet, not yet for me Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no What are you going to show me? I wasn't born yesterday Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no No, no, no, it’s no Things like that don't appeal to me Why are you asking to go somewhere? We’re different Eh-oh, eh-oh, no no No, no, no, it’s no It’s not what I was thinking, no oh oh Hey, please stop I’m gonna tell my mom Just like day and night We’re so different No, no, no, it’s no What you’re thinking right now, stop I don’t know, I haven’t learned yet This is my first time I’ve never done it like that, oh no I only learned by text Please leave me alone, leave me alone Not yet, not yet for me Not yet, if you ask why It’s how I feel, I don’t really know I don’t need to say it twice I’m just here, so leave me alone No no not yet No matter how hard you try to catch me, no No more, I’m not ready yet I won’t fall for what you just said Boy, it’s too early I don’t know, you never know Now wake up from your dream and illusion, get up Don’t follow me, stop I don’t want to, oh No, no, no, no, no, no No, no, no, no, oh no I only learned by text Please leave me alone, leave me alone Not yet, not yet for me Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no Oh woah, no no Music Video Video Gallery Performances File:-Comeback Stage- CLC - No Oh Oh, 씨엘씨 - 아니야 Show Music core 20160604 Category:Nu.Clear Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:2016 Releases